Stripped Club
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: The hosts are bored and come up with a little game to play in their boredom.


**Hey Guys! Here's another fic idea courtesy of a couple of friends that like to request little stories for this fandom. This story is somewhat similar to a story ZareEraz wrote not too long ago in the One Piece fandom, and we had the idea to throw the hosts into a similar situation. Well, now that I've rambled, here you go. Enjoy!**

Stripped Club

"Hey, Kyoya! I'm bored!" the blonde boy, Tamaki, yelled across the room to his best friend, who was typing something into his laptop. The raven looked up from his calculations and answered his call simply.

"That's because the ladies aren't here. Find something to do, rather than bug me about it." Tamaki groaned and collapsed on a sofa not knowing what to do about his boredom. When he looked up at the sofa across from him, Haruhi was leaning forward, looking at some cards laid out on the table in the form of what looked like a game of Solitaire.

"Where did they all go, again?" The little brunette said just loud enough to be heard, still looking down at her cards, not worrying about her finished homework for once.

"Some strange thing that they go to every year that the boys are never allowed to attend..." Hikaru sat down next to the crossdresser, and his brother sat on the opposite side of her, both of them putting an arm around her shoulders.

"...and every year we are stuck here, bored out of our minds." Kaoru finished for his brother.

"We tried to dress in girls uniforms and pass as girls so that we could go…"

"...but they caught us before we could even get on the bus." Hikaru and Kaoru both gave a disgruntled sigh, remembering the situation. They all sat in silence, listening to Honey-senpai gleefully munching on cake in the corner, Mori-senpai close by. After a long, awkward moment Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru groaned an "I'm bored" before Tamaki looked down at the cards one more time.

"I've got it!" Tamaki stood up, holding his fist in front of his face triumphantly. Kyoya looked up once again from his screen, the twins cocked an eyebrow at him, Haruhi shook her head and moved a card into place, and Honey and Mori-senpai looked over from their spot at the table, wondering what he had gotten. Most of them just hoped it wasn't some crazy idea for the next day when the ladies came back that they would have to start preparing right that second.

"Come on guys, don't look at me like that." The others continued to stare at him, wondering if he would tell them why he got so excited all of a sudden. "We should play cards!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I already am playing cards." Haruhi looked up from her game to give him a skeptical look.

"No, no, Haruhi. We should all play cards together." Tamaki gave them all a huge smile, waiting for a response. Kyoya smirked behind him and stood up, closing his computer screen.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." The raven addressed the blonde as he approached the little group. Tamaki turned around and beamed at the other boy before the raven confused him. "But I won't play just any game, Tamaki."

"What do you want to play then?" The smile had disappeared from the blonde's face, and he had tilted his head slightly to inquire what the other boy wanted, exactly. The other members of the club sank a little at the sight of the shadow king's face, though. He had this smirk playing across his lips, and his eyes were shadowed, giving him a truly evil appearance.

"Oh, I don't know…" he thought about it for a moment without actually thinking. He already knew what he wanted. "...how about poker?" The twins, on either side of Haruhi, gave a similar look to Kyoya's.

"Oh, yes. Good idea, Kyoya-senpai…" Hikaru smiled even more evilly, and grinned wider.

"That is, indeed, a wonderful idea." Kaoru copied his brother immediately after.

"But we should change it up a bit, don't you think?" The boys stood up in tandem, and chuckled evilly.

"And you seem so confident you will win." The raven pushed his glasses up, a glare covering his eyes, making him look even more evil, if that were possible. The twins shot a confident smile back at the shadow king. "Alright, then. If we add a twist it should definitely make things more interesting when you all lose."

"What?" Tamaki was now sitting once again, confused. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

….

Twenty minutes later, the host were all sitting around a table playing strip poker. They had played quite a few rounds at this point, and Tamaki and Honey-senpai were both nearly naked, sitting in nothing but their boxers and Tamaki had his tie still hanging around his neck. Haruhi was doing quite well, having only lost her jacket and shoes. Mori-senpai was the dealer. The twins were both missing their jackets and ties, and, as expected, Kyoya was fully dressed.

"I'm cold, guys. Come on. This isn't fair." Tamaki threw his cards on the table from his hand and wrapped his arms around his torso, shivering.

"You're the one who wanted to play cards, Tamaki." Kyoya laughed as he had won another round and watched Mori shuffle the cards and re-deal.

"I thought we would play something easier, like Old Maid or Go Fish. I didn't think we'd end up playing poker. Much less, I didn't expect to have to strip when I lost." Tamaki pouted and brought his knees up to his chin, hugging them and resting his head on them.

"You're fine, Tamaki. You don't see Honey-senpai complaining." Kyoya looked pointedly at the smaller blonde sitting next to Tamaki. The older boy was hugging his Usa-chan, eating a piece of cake, and wasn't the least bit concerned about the possibility of losing another round.

"Everyone shut up, Mori-senpai's dealing now." Hikaru hissed at the group as they closed their mouths and watched Mori deal the cards out. When he was done they picked up their cards and organized them how they needed.

Haruhi started the round by placing her bet. "Call." The rest of the group echoed her call and watched with bated breath as Mori turned over the first card of the round: Queen of hearts. A few members had an internal panic attack, but knew to keep their cool. The round wasn't decided yet.

"Call." Hikaru claimed, face in a deadpan. Everyone echoed, except Kyoya, who surprised everyone.

"I raise." The group turned to him, jaws dropping. "To two pieces of clothing." Tamaki's heart jumped and his face paled visibly, signaling to eveyone else that he wasn't doing well this round.

"Call." Three voices claimed, but Honey and Tamaki took the smart road and folded, not wanting to lose any more clothing. The second card was turned over: the king of spades.

The remaining group studied their hands before Hikaru spoke up "I raise to three articles." Tamaki and Honey sat on their corner of the table, watching with piqued interest. Tamaki could even see Kyoya swallow, clearing his throat. He was bluffing, and the blonde could tell.

"Raise to four." Kyoya looked Hikaru in the eye as he said it, intimidating the younger boy. Haruhi folded, not wanting to be naked in front of a bunch of boys.

"Call." Kaoru kept the round going, and his slightly older brother followed suit. The third and final card was turned over, and the interesting stuff began. The turned card: the two of spades.

The three remaining players turned their cards over to show their hands, and Kyoya still had a better hand than the twins, even though it wasn't very good. "Three kings." The twins each had a queen.

Both red heads groaned and stood up. They each kicked off their shoes, pulled their socks off, pulled their belts off, and unbuttoned their white shirts. They gave a little strip tease show as they pulled everything off, making a blush appear on everyone else's faces. When they sat down again they looked around, angry at their situation.

They were now almost even with Tamaki and Honey, and Haruhi was now ahead of them in this game. Kyoya sat in his spot across the table, snickering at them. They scowled at the wood in front of them, waiting for the next hand.

Each boy was given two more cards to work with, and the game began. "Call." Kyoya started since he won the previous round. Everyone echoed and the first card was laid down: Jack of spades. Tamaki's eyes lit up as he realized he might have a good hand for once, right along with everyone else.

"Call." Tamaki called quicker than he probably should have, but he wanted to see what was next. There were five echoes, and the next card was laid down: king of spades. Tamaki, still happy with his hand, called again, but instead of hearing straight echoes, he heard a raise.

Kyoya had raised his hand to three articles right off the bat. There was some lip biting and sweat wiping, but everyone called, fairly pleased with their situations. After a moment of silence and debate, everyone stayed in the game and called. The final card was turned: ace of spades. Hikaru stood up and cheered, laying down his king and jack, Kaoru celebrated similarly with a similar pair of cards. Haruhi jumped up with a king and an ace in hand, Honey laughed, laying down a ten of hearts and a queen of clubs. Tamaki celebrated his three jacks, including the one in the dealers deck.

Everyone looked to Kyoya, waiting for his cards to see if any of them would win, and the raven looked pure evil, and they realized that he had been hiding his evil excitement the whole time. He laughed a laugh that scared all of them back into their seats and laid down a ten of spades and the queen of spades. "Royal Flush." The raven haired boy had won once again, even over Honey-senpai's amazing full flush.

The whole group groaned and stood to remove either what remained of their clothing, or what was called for. In the end, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey all sat in their chairs, buck nude, and not without complaint. Haruhi removed her tie, shirt, and belt, left in only a tank and her black pants.

Kyoya stood and took a picture of the losers all standing in a row before they even knew what was happening. Before any of them had a chance to protest he had put the camera away and turned around to return to his table where his laptop lay waiting for him. He grinned in satisfaction as he watched from the corner of his eye as everyone retrieved their clothes to put them back on. Tamaki was soon dressed and had planted himself in a corner of depression and Haruhi was trying to comfort him. The twins sat across the room for the rest of the day glaring at the Shadow King, and Honey and Mori went back to munching on cake and being their usual selves.

After that they decided to never play strip poker, or any kind of game, if it included Kyoya. It would only see them naked or they would have some other unbelievable tale to tell.

 **And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this one. I thought it would be kinda funny. Don't forget to Review! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


End file.
